Problem: Daniel did 2 more squats than William around noon. Daniel did 84 squats. How many squats did William do?
Solution: Daniel did 84 squats, and William did 2 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $84 - 2$ squats. He did $84 - 2 = 82$ squats.